Chaos
'Residing in the precipices and crags of jagged mountains, far away from the tranquility of the plains and forests, lies the most volatile Faith of Uthrandir, Chaos.' Believers in Chaos are unpredictable, angry, prone to argument, quick to laugh, and never to be trusted. Believers in the Chaotic religions have only one thing in common: they revel in confusion and delight in creating havoc wherever they go. They can be formidable enemies and strong allies - if you can trust them. Just about the only thing that assures the loyalty of a Chaotic is the promise of glory in battle and the weight of mercenary coins in their purses. Their magic is dangerous as it is the unknown itself. 'The Patrons of Chaos' 'Sven, the Seredipitous' Title: The Bard Patron of: Serendipity, Intoxication, rough happiness Physical description: Sven is a tall human bard, red haired as his sister, Svala, and thin posture. Armed only with a good story, a mug of ale, and his music, Sven wears travel-worn clothes. Personality: He is a jolly and happy man, who seemingly does nothing but laugh, drink, and laugh again. Sven has as a rivalry with his sister, Svala, that he sees as friendly banter. Offerings to him would be a good story, a good joke and some drinks to share with friends while telling them. He has an excellent hand with dice and cards and is a favorite amongst tavern-gowers and inn-patrons. Who Follows: Drunkards, bards,artists, free-spirited people, gamblers Faith: Chaos 'Shaeloth, the Seer' Title/race: Masked Shaman Patron of: Pandemonium, anarchy, madness Physical description: A stout woman with burnished, bronzed skin, her face is obscured by a large tribal mask with a headdress that swirls in tendrils of different colors around her. Her mask is constantly changing to embody her capricious mood and she carries a living staff of ash that holds a multi-colored orb that gives off a multicolored aura that crackles around her. With no soul having seen her without her mask, her race is completely unknown. Personality: She is completely unpredictable and as fickle as the wind. In the course of one conversation she could be completely civil, the next moment she could be screaming mad. Her aims are totally unknown, other than the fact that she seeks destroys restrictions where she sees them, and she usually speaks in tongues that only the mad or most devout can understand. Who follows: Rebels, runaways, people that refuse to live by the laws, slaves, orcs, goblins, barbarians, shamans Faith: Chaos 'Svala, the Strong' Name: Svala the Strong Title: The Warrior Patron of: Catastrophe and disaster, Anger, lawless rule Physical description: Female human, red haired as her brother, Sven. Heavily armored and heavily armed. Bloodstains are clearly visible on her armor. Personality: Has a rivalry with her brother, Sven, which in her eyes is more of a war, than a friendly rivalry. Has “slight” anger management issues (don’t forget the slight, she would get angry if you did. She has no sense of humour. Offerings dedicated to her would be blood and bodyparts of her enemies. Who follows: Barbarians, raiders, bandits, vikings. ﻿ Faith: Chaos